1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a photographic material and, more particularly, it relates to a photographic film assembly which permits, immediately after photographing, the photographic light-sensitive materials exposed in a camera to be withdrawn one by one into a bright place.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A photographic method has long been desired which enables a number of light-sensitive sheets to be loaded at one time in a camera, which enables continuous exposure to be conducted and which enables the light-shielded light-sensitive sheets to be withdrawn one by one out of a camera after each exposure to process the sheets in a bright place as such. However, satisfactory methods have not yet been developed.
With the light-intercepting method employed for many conventional light-sensitive materials, it has been difficult, until all of the sheets are exposed, to withdraw and develop loaded and exposed light-sensitive sheets in a camera without loss of the remaining light-sensitive materials. Therefore, a long time interval exists between the photographing and utilization of photographic images, which limits the usefulness of photographic recording. On the other hand, a method of loading individual light-sensitive materials such as cut-films to achieve the property of instantly obtaining photographic images has been applied only to special uses due to the troublesome procedure of frequently changing the light-sensitive materials. Also, in order to withdraw the exposed light-sensitive sheet into a bright place, it is necessary to shield both sides of the sheet from light to protect the light-sensitive layer from ambient light. Several methods for intercepting light or shielding from light are known.
In addition, in order to expose only one of a number of light-sensitive sheets loaded in a camera, a method of shifting the light-sensitive sheets one by one to a position in a camera for exposure or a method of exposing a stack of the sheets is known. The former method requires a comparatively complicated mechanism and space for shifting the light-sensitive sheets, whereas the latter method requires a light-intercepting means between the light-sensitive sheets in order to prevent ghost images from being formed in a second, third or like sheet.
These technical problems relating to interception of light can partly be solved by using a light-intercepting support for the light-sensitive sheet. However, light-sensitive sheets having a second light-intercepting substance coated on the surface of the light-sensitive layer are difficult to process in a processing bath independent of a camera. Furthermore, a non-delamination type diffusion transfer material using a light-sensitive sheet having a light-intercepting support has the defect that a complicated light-intercepting layer which finally becomes the white background of images and a camera having a complicated geometric reversal machanism as an optical system are required as an optical system are required.